Is it Possible?
by green-ninja05
Summary: Koizumi Risa met Otani Atsushi on a farewell party. She liked him, but she discovered he has already a girlfriend. A one-shot loosely-based on my own experience. D


Konnichiwa minna! Here's another one-shot! I am writing one-shots whenever I got ideas or inspired. This fic is inspired from my own experience. But I changed somehow the plot, mine's boring XD wew. Let's assume that there's no height complexities between Koizumi and Otani. = D So, here! Hope you like it! _Arigato._

Author's Note: I do not own Lovely Complex. The amazing mangaka, Aya Nakahara-sensei owns it. :)

* * *

**Is It Possible?**

_Officers, thanks for the hard work! To celebrate our efforts, let's have a meeting for the upcoming farewell party of the officers and victory party of our organization. Let's meet at the office, 3 p.m. See you! :D_

Koizumi Risa, after reading the message, closed her mobile phone. She felt excited upon reading the President's text message. She was very happy to become a part of the Student's Organization. She is studying at Maido College, pursuing her dream, to become a stylist. She looked at her watch. 2:45 p.m. She immediately packed her things and headed to her College building. She is one of the secretaries of the said organization. She experienced many new things because of the said organization. She visited many places, met many people, did things she never imagined. She could even hear the loud noises of the officers. She opened the door, greeting everybody. "Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, Risa-chan!" Everybody greeted. She bowed at her _sempais_. She sat beside the students with the same year as her. They were composed of students of different courses. When the president arrived, they settled at the meeting room.

The president, Aikawa Takeo, seated at the front. He cleared his throat and started the meeting. "Let's start the meeting. But let us not be formal, hehe, it's the end of our term. And these meeting is not as serious like our past meetings. So let's talk about our upcoming farewell party! Wahoo~" He said idiotically, like he is going a party or something.

"Yeah! Wahoo~" The rest did as well, including Koizumi.

"Let's do that on the beach!"

"That's a right suggestion!"

"I'll bring snacks!"

"I'll bring drinks!"

And so on.

"Let us also bring the volunteers during last Sport's Fest! They worked very hard that time!" Nobuko Ichihara, the vice president and also one of the seniors, suggested.

Everybody agreed.

"I'll bring Chappy-kun!" Nakao Heikiachi, one of the officers and Nobu's boyfriend said.

"That's great! I want to see Chappy-kun!"

_Who is 'Chappy'? His name is weird. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Uwaa~ I really love seas!" Koizumi said enthusiastically. She inhaled the breeze and gazed at the horizon. The sound of the waves greeted her. The ships from afar looked small to her. The weather was perfect for swimming. She helped unloading the stuff.

"Let's meet the others. They went earlier here." Tanaka Chiharu, one of the secretaries, a year older than Koizumi informed. She spotted the other officers and they followed them.

"_Ohayo!" _Everybody greeted. Koizumi saw unknown persons. _They might be the volunteers, _she thought. She arranged her things. And spotted a boy, sitting alone in the corner.

"Chappy-kun!" Nobu and Nakao greeted the isolated man.

_He is Chappy? I didn't see it coming. _

"How are you?" they asked excitedly.

"I'm fine. It's been a while the last time I saw you, _sempais._"

_Nobu-sempai and Nakao-sempai are getting along with him. That's nice._

"Guys, let's grill the fish! Koizumi-san, please cook it!"

"But, sempai, I don't know how to cook," she admitted.

"Then, we'll make you learn it."

"NANI?!"

. . . . . . . .

"I don't want this." Koizumi said helplessly as she fanned the charcoal beneath the piled fishes. She hated why she didn't asked her parents how to cook.

"Need some help?" A man asked. She turned and saw Nobu and Nakao's friend. "Chappy-kun."

"Huh? You are saying that too?" He smiled. "That's my nickname. Anyways, my name is Otani Atsushi. Second year."

"You're second year too?" she asked.

"Yup."

"So, Otani-kun. Do you know how to cook fish?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Haha. How will you help me?" She laughed. She felt at ease to have someone like he who did not know how to cook. She felt comfortable with him.

"Let's ask our sempais."

She observed him. He is quite taller than her. She had a brown complexion, quite thin and has a messy hair, but she found it attractive.

"You have classes this summer, too?" She asked to have a conversation with him.

"Yes. You too?"

They continued to talk on everything. From how he became a volunteer last sports fest, how he met their sempais, how Risa became an officer, and many more. They mainly laugh, having fun.

"Do you think, it's done?" Risa inquired, referring about the fishes.

"I'll get one and ask our sempai." Otani put one of it in the plate and ran to the cottage. He came back with sad look on his face.

"Well?"

He shook his head.

Risa might be disappointed because the fishes are still undone. But she was happy she can spend more with Otani.

. . . . .

"I think it's done." Koizumi informed him.

"You said that for nth time and sempai said it isn't. How sure you are this time?"

"Very sure." She said with confidence.

"Let's see." They ran towards the cottage and asked the same sempai.

"Yup, it's done. Congrats! You know how to cook now!"

"Yehey!" the two celebrated. "But, you did not invite us to eat! You are eating already!" The two exclaimed.

"Haha, the two of you are busy. Go back there and get the rest. I want to eat fish."

"How dare them, while we are trying hard to cook these fishes they are eating there!" Otani said irritably as he piled the fishes on the plate.

"Hehe. Don't mind it. After all, they are sempais." She smiled.

"Haha. You are right. Their bones are weak so young people like us do the hard work. Haha." Otani walked ahead of Koizumi. She saw his back, observing his profile. A thought entered her mind, _Am I starting to like him? I got this feeling in my heart. But I just met him. _She had a battled thoughts. _But some couple met on one incident and eventually they realized they are in love. Will I end up the same as them?_

_Is it possible?_

. . . . . . . .

"Koizumi, you are so kind." The President commented as Risa cleaned up the dishes. The complimented red-haired lady smiled.

"I'll help you Koizumi-san." Otani offered.

"Thanks." _Otani-kun is kind and reliable. I think I like him._

"After this, let's swim!" He flashed a smile.

They enjoyed themselves swimming. They started to get to know each other. They swam with the other officers and volunteers. They are having fun. The sun gave off a warm feeling. The waves are just right. Her feelings started to blossom.

_Is it okay to have hopes like this?_

_Is it possible?_

. . . . .

At night, they watch movies. After a while, Risa noticed Otani was not around. She felt disappointed. She wanted to talk with Otani more. She thought. . she like him. . MORE than before. She thought Otani felt the same way. When they swam at the beach, she spotted him, staring at her. Koizumi felt her heart beat fast that time. She wanted to assume he liked her. She wanted that. She hope that. But right at this moment, she felt sad. No Otani around her. She also noticed Nobu-sempai and Nakao-sempai are not around. She decided to walk, and far from the cottage, she noticed them. They were on the sea, swimming with other people. She could not see it clearly, but she thought he saw Otani-kun with them.

_I am right. I was the only one who thought this way. _She laughed mentally, but truthfully she was hurting inside. She returned at the cottage, watching movies with her companions. She did not finished the movie. Instead she sat on the shore, watching the calm sea. She observed how the water got nearer on her position. _It's starting to have a high tide._ It was 3 a.m. _Might as well I'll wait for the sun rise, _she decided. She plugged her headset and listened music in her phone. She drifted her thoughts to Otani. Another battle is starting in her mind.

_Just give up Risa, you're the only one assuming he'll like you. You watched too many romances, that's why it clouded your judgement. _

_But maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way. Nothing is impossible right? He talked to me comfortably. Happily. I feel I have a chance._

_Just wake up, idiot! If he likes you, he should find ways to talk to you! To spend time more with you! And you've just met him. So stop thinking about him!_

_Is there a chance for me to love him? Is it possible?_

And her mind went blank. She don't know what to think anymore. The sound coming from her headset and the loud voices of people swimming nearby. She had headache by just thinking about it. The only thing she can do is saying his name repeatedly on her mind.

The decided to make the music louder, and took a she woke up, a man sat near her. It was one of the swimmer's father. The daughter kept on calling him. She laughed inwardly, _It will be funny to think if Otani will sit suddenly beside me. _It was 4:30. She turned around and found her companions were already asleep. She smiled. _I'm the last man standing!_

She looked at the sea, appreciating God's creation. The sun started to seep in the blanket of darkness. How she wished the sun will rise beautifully in the horizon. She noticed a man's feet stopping beside her. She silently laughed. _Don't tell me it's Otani-kun._

"Koizumi-san?" She looked up, and to her surprised, it was OTANI-KUN!

"Oh. Otani-kun. You've just woke up?"

"Yeah," he responded, rubbing his fingers. The man sat on her left went to his daughter to swim. "I slept right after the first movie. I am so tired." He yawned.

"Nobu-sempai and Nakao-sempai looked for you last night."

"_Nani? _I fell asleep." He sat beside her. Her heart started to beat. She was nervous. _Did he go here knowing I am here? _Her spirits were happy besides the lack of sleep.

"Haha. I didn't sleep. I am waiting for the sunrise."

"You did? You better sleep. We have class tomorrow."

"What's your sched?"

"8 a.m."

"Me too."

"Let's go to school together."

"What are you taking this summer?" Koizumi asked.

"Science."

"No way! Science is very hard! I almost got failed last semester because of that subject! The professor was just a terror one." Risa got goosebumps at the thought. "You better careful." She reminded him.

"That's right, even my girlfriend got failed…" He picked up a stone and throw it at the water.

_Girlfriend?_

Her heart sank. The world stops spinning upon hearing it.

"Oh really?" She tried to contain her emotions. "That's bad."

"Yeah. I better prepare now. Bye."

"Sure. I'll just stay here for a while."

Otani walked away. She stood up. She wanted to cry, but tears won't come out.

_I knew it._

_He has a girlfriend._

_It's quite obvious._

_He looked at his phone constantly. Am I not idiot not realizing it?_

_It's obvious he has a girlfriend. He is a great guy. No wonder someone will love him, just like me._

_It's impossible for me._

_But, wait, do I feel love towards him?_

_I just met him now. Am I easy to fall?_

_Nah, I might like him. But maybe this love is some people call 'platonic love'._

_Or crush._

_True I'm hurt, but I'm not crying._

_Yup. That must be it._

_But it hurts._

_But I can bear it._

_God, please let me meet someone who'll love me back too._

The sky was dark. It was about to rain. The sunrise she wanted to see did not happen

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Risa was sad she'll not be able to see him during the summer. But somehow happy because that way she can move on. Days passed, she started to forget him. When she met him, they just simply say 'hi' or greet each other with a smile. She was happy in their situation. But it was deniable that there's a faint pain in her heart. She walked in the field. The green grass welcomed her. She breathed deeply and remove her ponytail, letting her hair passed through the wind. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a man crouching.

"Otani-kun?"

Otani looked up and was surprised as he recognized her. "Koizumi-san?"

"Hi." She noticed her happy then sad expression. "What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend and I broke up."

"What?" Why?" She was worried. She thought Otani loved her so much. Judging from his sad expression, her girlfriend broke up with him. "Why did she break up with you?" It hurt her seeing him sad.

"It's another way around. I broke up with her."

"What? How? Why?" She asked him continuously.

"Be..because, I have no time with her, she noticed I'm not happy with her. Because I like someone."

She was surprised. Another woman he loves. "Just pursue your happiness, Otani-kun. But remember, you should talk to your ex about this matter. You should clear things up with her. Let her understand what you feel." She smiled.

"I did." He stared her firmly. Risa was puzzled the way he looked at her.

"Good. Good." She changed the topic, lighten up the mood. "So, who's this lucky girl?" She elbowed her playfully.

He looked away, facing the green flora swaying along with the wind "I met her once. And we got along. I felt comfortable when I'm with her. She had this distinct smile. Her smiles are not erased in my mind. She greeted me even at school. I always think of her. Her kindness. I don't know. As days passed after that I started to love her." He smiled.

Risa, seeing that smile, forgot her resolution of getting over to him. But she managed to say something. "She's lucky, ne? Who's she? Is she someone I know? Haha."

He turned his head to her. He gazed her with such loving expression. Her heart started to beat crazy. _No, let me get over you._

"Since you said I will pursue my happiness.." he trailed off and to Risa's surprise he hugged her. "You're the one I love." He faced her, smiling.

"Really?"

"I am happy when I'm with you. I feel comfortable when I am with you. I love you company. After the party, I felt sad of not seeing you again. I realized on those times that this only mean I have feelings for you. So I decided to break up with my girlfriend. She understood, and she also admitted she had someone she likes. So don't worry about her…" He cupped her faced using her hands.

"Eh?" was Risa's reply. _He felt the same too!_

"Please let me be your boyfriend."

_This sentence made her heart sank on the sea of happiness._

_**It is possible.**_

And her world starts to spin again. This time, it was with Otani Atsushi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Done!

I'm grateful FanFiction is like a diary to me. I can release my emotions here. The part from start up to the 'sitting-on-the-beach' encounter is loosely based on my story. After that is a made-up. Hahaha. I was heartbroken knowing he has a girlfriend. Since it's Otani and Koizumi, it must be a happy ending, right? Hehe. Upon writing this, I felt a big weight released on my shoulders. Haha. But I believe what I felt towards him was a plain crush. I want to get have a boyfriend **after **studying, so, I'm happy things ended like this! :D "Come on 'the-right-one-for-me', please let me meet you after graduation!" lalala~ :)

Thanks for reading! Hope you look forward for another one-shot of Koizumi and Otani! Hope I can come up with ideas soon =D

Sincerely yours,

green-ninja05  
May 2014


End file.
